RPlog:Loki's Confession
---- An excerpt from a security recording made when Commander Krieg Inrokana visited the imprisoned pilot. Damien just keeps looking toward the cot, "My role? All we did was talk. We argued alot for both sides of the point. We just argued and argued about whether it was the right thing to do or not. We just came to a consensus.....as for my loyalty?" Now DAmien does turn to face Krieg, "My loyalty is where it has always been before, during, and after the meeting...to the Empire. To the dream that was Palpatine's of a truly great Empire for his people. My loyalty, is to the Empire and to those I fight alongside...as it was during that meeting. You can take that however you want to sir." With that he turns back to face the other wall, just staring ahead. ---- ---- Interrogation Chambers -- I2SD Inquisitor One of the pentagonal corridors houses the ship's Interrogation Wing. Here, the corridor is lined with windowless doorways that lead into dark, poorly lit, dismal rooms. There are larger rooms for group humiliation and confinement purposes, and smaller rooms for more intimate moments of terror. Every room seems dark and technologically primitive. Behind their walls and floors, however, are housed every terrifying instrument of torture one could imagine. Chains and machines, electrical and chemical devices. Medical equipment complete with not only life saving items, but drugs any civilized system would have outlawed. Only the interrogator knows fully what diabolical devices lie behind the walls, ceiling, and floor. The decks are sheet metal, with little drainage holes - the type that can be cleaned of any undesired substance by water hoses, making the interrogation clean up easier. => Loki The ISB System Director, Korynn Fleming, had gone over detailed reports sent from Commander Krieg Inrokana in regards to Officer Katon's situation. He'd reviewed Loki's military record, and was now prepared to follow up Krieg's questioning with something a bit more precise. First, he sends a pair of Stormtroopers into the cell holding Loki, with simple orders. They are to order Loki to allow them to detain him, and unless the pilot resists, the Stormtroopers would have no problem attaching magnacuffs to his wrists and ankles, and then finishing off the job by locking the magnacuffs onto a set of steel ropes that would descend from the ceiling. Damien is still seated on the floor of his cell leaning against the wall facing his cot listening to whatever his earphones are emitting when the troopers come in. Taking out the earphones he stands and nods to the guards. Taking off his jacket, leaving only his civilian shirt, he holds out his hands and is strung up. Watching from one of the security cameras, there is definitely something to be said about an Officer who will obey orders, even when he might expect what's coming. Korynn speaks quiet orders to the Stormtroopers, who leave the cell as soon as they are finished. Approximately fifteen minutes later, Korynn walks into the cell, alone. His hands are clasped behind his back, and his expression betrays little but a hint of disappointment. "Flight Officer Katon." He addresses the pilot with a clipped Coruscanti timbre. "I've just finished reviewing your military record. It is quite impressive. I must admit, I am surprised to know that you have allowed yourself so dangerously close to being rewarded with treason charges. Perhaps you'd like to enlighten me as to how this has happened?" He lifts his chin slightly, eyeing the detained prisoner with an inquisitors look. Damien simply hangs there with his hands over his head. Picking his head up to look at the man he just stares for a moment, "Treason...that's what you say. As you have said, you've read my record. Everything I have done my entire life has been in the service of the Empire, the Empire I swore my life to." One hand emerges from behind Korynn's back, and he motions it in warning. "Treason happens in the blink of an eye, Katon." He clasps his hands behind his back again, and begins pacing to the left. "You were summoned to the 'late' Grand Admiral Kreldin's estate. You... 'talked'. You argued for both sides of his so-called plot, and you say your loyalty is to the Empire." He turns back the other way, and looks at Loki with dark eyes. "Palpatine was a great man, but he is long gone. By what Commander Krieg tells me, you don't exactly find yourself loyal to our new Emperor." He starts walking back toward the prisoner. "Tell me. Why?" Turning his head slowly, he brings his eyes to look at the man eye-to-eye. His ice blue eyes seemed to have become hard as he barely manages to keep his emotions in check. As calmly as he can muster he opens his mouth, "Palpatine may be long dead, but the values he stood for live on, in me, in all who are loyal to the dream that was the Empire. How can you, of all people, ask me to follow a man who just plopped down on the thrown and called himself Emperor? Especially, one that is an alien...you expect me to follow that worthless piece of alien trash? He placates the Rebels in his address, instead of striking home our latest and greatest victory of retrieving Imperial Center. Tell me, what has this alien scum done that is good for the Empire? Show me a holo of him fighting alongside me or any others for the glory of the Empire! Tell me, why is he so deserving of my loyalty!!" Finished Damien does not take his eyes off those of the other man. In lieu of Loki's outburst, a sneer begins to spread along his face, mingling humor with resentment. It's a minor thing, but it shows mostly in his eyes, which are as unwavering as those of his opponent. He comes to a halt a couple meters away, and brings up a hand to begin ticking off points on his fingers. "You assume too many things, Katon. First, you presume Emperor Vadim simply waltzed onto a throne with no means or legitimacy. Second, you presume that his Galactic Address was entirely truthful. You spare no thought to the possibility that the same techniques employed by Palpatine himself to control and coerce the Galaxy into submission for its own benefit may be at work. Thirdly, you presume that his musing dialogue in the first galactic address are a direct admission to his nature of race or existence." Korynn grows silent, his eyes hardening over with defiance. "Your biggest mistake is in allowing a tactful fool to twist your weaknesses into disbelieving that the Glorious Empire could be usurped so easily by someone without capability, worth, or means. The duty of an Imperial Officer is to be loyal to the Empire... and the Emperor is the Empire." He says that with a sense of finality. Damien manages to control his anger and his facial expression but the fire he is feeling can be seen in his eyes. For several moments, he says nothing as he simply stares at the man in front of him, "I fought for Kreldin, my loyalty is also to the men I serve with. I do not throw away those loyalties merely because it is good for my career, like you ISB agents" Unphased, Fleming turns aside and shakes his head, hands clasping behind his back again. "I commend your loyalty to your fellow servicemen, Katon, I truly do. But if there is anyone in this mess who has operated solely for his career, it is Danik Kreldin." He takes a few steps as he speaks, then pauses and turns back to face Loki, his eyes piercing. "If you're lucky, you may be able to present your claims to the Emperor himself. He will either spare your life, or you will regret not asking me to end it here and now." Slowly Damien turns his head to the side as he fears that a feeling deep inside him, since the meeting, is true. Could it be possible that he was manipulated by Kreldin to help him become Emperor....could it? "Tell me, what is to become of me right now? What must I do to return to the service of the empire?" "Right now?" Korynn tilts his head down somewhat. "You won't be returning to service." His voice takes on the slightest of saddened tones. He truly mourns when something like this happens. "You are now an enemy of the Empire, and charges of treason will be leveled against you. You will be hard-pressed to regain your honor in the sight of the Empire. Your cooperation with our needs and questions will be your only hope." Damien moves his feet taking him as far forward as he can as his wrists hold him back. Looking at the man for several moments he leans forward, "Then shoot me now and be done with it. As you say my career is over, I have nothing left to live for. Let us be done with it." Taking a few steps back his eyes go a bit soft, "In these cuffs, I can't even have the honor of taking my own life. And without honor, I truly have nothing." "In time, if you cooperate," replies Korynn. Giving the pilot a false sense of hope that his life very well might end could be the one tool he'd have in gleaning more information about Kreldin's plans. The malicious look in Korynn's eyes might give away the truth that what rumors exist about him are true. He is a monster, leashed until he's alone in an interrogation room. "Mull it over," he says, then turns and walks toward the door, which unlatches and begins opening as he draws near.